


Coliseum

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action Dueling, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Coliseu, Gay Sex, Gladiadores, Hot, Lemon, Luta - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Roma, Romance, ShiIta, Tempos Romanos, UA, Yaoi, alternative universe, narusasunaru, pegação, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Entre as paredes do Coliseu, ações valiam mais do que palavras.





	Coliseum

O som do choque de espadas ecoava pelo pátio. No centro, dois guerreiros lutavam em uma acirrada disputa. Apesar do treino matinal servir apenas como um aquecimento, os dois sempre o transformavam em uma competição.   
― Vamos lá Sasuke, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso! ̶ O loiro gritou enquanto rodopiava a espada e firmava o punho para iniciar uma sequência de estocadas. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em desafio e o sorriso confiante não deixava os lábios.   
Por outro lado, seu parceiro de combate mantinha uma expressão séria, não se deixando levar pelas provocações do outro e se concentrando em devolver calmamente cada um dos golpes lançados. Os cabelos negros ondulavam com a movimentação e os olhos escuros analisavam o oponente a espera de uma abertura. Feito! A guarda havia se descuidado com a amplitude do golpe e o moreno usou a parte chata da lâmina para acertar o capacete do outro.  
― Ow! – O loiro deu alguns passos para trás, desequilibrado, tropeçou em uma pedra solta e caiu com tudo de costas no chão. Sasuke riu ao vê-lo xingar e esfregar o local atingido com drama.  
― Te peguei. – Sorriu, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. ― Isso faz 33 vitórias para mim contra 31 suas e 14 empates. Está ficando mole, Naruto.  
― Cale a boca. Quem não garante que eu te deixei ganhar de propósito? – Retrucou, emburrado, mas aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida.  
― Você nunca pega leve. Eu te conheço, mais fácil enfrentar um leão no desafio do dia do que me deixar ganhar. – A careta se aprofundou e Sasuke sabia que havia acertado. Conhecia Naruto desde que ele chegara com os demais escravos vindos do Norte, da Terra do Redemoinho, capturados para lutarem no Coliseu e assim entreter o povo romano. O loiro logo havia conquistado fama e prestígio entre os gladiadores, sendo amado por muitos da plateia e com isso ganhando um lugar de destaque acima dos demais. E, mesmo Sasuke fazendo parte da família Uchiha, responsável por controlar o Coliseu, gostava das horas de treino em que ambos se encontravam para disputar o que quer que estivesse na programação do dia.  
O responsável pelo treino de Sasuke, Kakashi, um homem mais velho e que sempre usava uma máscara cobrindo a metade inferior do rosto, se aproximou ao notar que o combate acabara. Usava uma roupa de batalha que se ajustava ao corpo e um gládio pendia da cintura. Os outros dois que lutavam usavam apenas o peitoral, sendo habilidosos o suficiente para não arrancarem a cabeça um do outro com as espadas. Como Naruto era um dos gladiadores favoritos e mais habilidosos, tinha permissão especial para acompanhar os treinos, uma vez que a grande fonte de renda dos Uchiha devia estar em forma para as batalhas e, sem mencionar que, caso isso não ocorresse ou fosse de alguma forma vedado, Sasuke ficaria verdadeiramente tentado a ceder a irritação.   
― Hora do treino com pilos. – Kakashi avisou. Os olhos de Naruto brilharam com a possibilidade da revanche. Aquela era sua especialidade.   
― Você primeiro, Teme. – Sorriu, indicando os alvos pendurados a poucos metros. Sasuke escolheu um pilo e pôs-se em posição de ataque. Naruto observou com apreciação a forma com que os músculos se retraiam e a expressão concentrada que tomava o rosto dele nessas horas. Gostava de observar Sasuke, mas não se fazia de rogado, sabia que sua vontade de apenas observar não era suficiente e precisava se conter para que as mãos não seguissem o buraco de bom-senso que havia em seu cérebro que o incitava a dar um belo tapa na bunda que agora tinha diante de si.   
Sasuke avançou e com a ponta afiada acertou dois dos três alvos que balançavam. Soltou um som desgostoso pois sabia o que aquilo significava. Uma derrota. Naruto era bom demais com um pilo para não acertar todos os alvos. Pois bem, dito e feito. Ele se voltou, sorrindo convencido, e se apoiando no cabo no pilo como se apenas esperasse que Sasuke reclamasse e classificasse sua vitória como trapaça, culpando o vento ou qualquer outra coisa pelo último erro. Porém, antes que tivessem a chance de começarem a discussão, o irmão de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, adentrou o campo de treino. Naruto pôs-se em posição e fez uma reverência. O recém-chegado acenou com a mão, dispensando as formalidades.   
― Treinando muito pelo que eu vejo. – Disse lançando um olhar afiado para Sasuke.  
― Não quer se juntar a nós, irmão?   
― Talvez mais tarde, preciso organizar os últimos preparativos para a luta de hoje. - Voltou-se para Naruto, que ainda mantinha uma postura respeitosa, afinal, mesmo sendo companheiro de Sasuke há um bom tempo, este ainda era o seu líder. ― Naruto, você está escalonado para a arena. Creio que irá gostar da surpresa quer o espera. – Um leve repuxar dos lábios, indicava que o irmão se divertia com a ideia, o que deixou Sasuke imediatamente preocupado. ― Espero uma boa luta.  
― Certamente, Senhor. – Fez uma nova reverência e os dois o assistiram partir, os cabelos negros balançando no rabo de cavalo baixo. Assim que o irmão se retirou, Sasuke voltou-se para Naruto determinado a matar a ansiedade que se formara ao ouvir sobre a tal surpresa.  
― Então, algo me diz que você já esperava por essa surpresa. O que vai ser?  
― Apenas assista e você descobrirá. – Naruto piscou, divertido, agarrando o cabo do pilo mais uma vez e o puxando do local que estivera fincado. Soube pelo gesto que não arrancaria mais nenhuma palavra dele e suspirou, contentando-se em esperar pela luta da tarde.  
***  
O Coliseu se enchia rapidamente, o prédio circular de arquitetura invejável reluzia em sua brancura à luz do sol de meio dia. Colunas e arcos se erguiam da base, formando caminhos para o público que se aproximava, estatuas de deuses adornavam a fachada e cada pedaço da estrutura possuía formas em relevo. O povo era atraído pela vibração da torcida, pelo sangue derramado e pelo pão e circo oferecido. Exatamente como mariposas rondando uma fonte de luz. No centro da arena, um belo escravo de cabelos negros digladiava com um de estatura muito superior à sua portando um machado de lâmina dupla. O moreno cravou seus olhos negros, acompanhado os movimentos do oponente e desviando-os ao mover o corpo com agilidade.   
No camarote, o organizador Itachi Uchiha, não desviava os olhos de figura em batalha. Embora a expressão estivesse fria, impenetrável, Sasuke o conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer o mesmo quê de preocupação que ele exibia quando se dirigia a si. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele se acomodou na cadeira tentando entender o que poderia estar causando tal preocupação. O gladiador era bom, tão bom quanto Naruto, tinha que admitir, e estava claro para Sasuke quem seria o vencedor da disputa. O gladiador maior girou o cabo do machado com força, tentando acertar a cabeça do menor. O impacto foi suportado pelo gládio que ele carregava, a mão apoiada na lâmina empurrando o golpe de volta para cima e desequilibrando o adversário. O ataque veio suave, a transição da postura de defesa para o ataque era graciosa, e, no minuto seguinte, o gladiador de cabelos e olhos negros se encontrava pisando em cima do peito do adversário desacordado com a ponta da lâmina apontada para o seu pescoço.   
― Shisui! Shisui! Shisui! – A plateia gritava, comemorando a vitória. Sasuke voltou os olhos para o irmão e podia jurar que um breve alívio havia tomado conta de sua expressão, mas tão breve que ele cogitou tê-lo imaginado.   
O momento seguinte era um costume, o destino do perdedor estava prestes a ser escolhido. Os presentes estenderam os braços e os polegares se viraram para baixo. Morte. O vencedor observou aquele gesto que se repetia por toda a plateia e se curvou para cumprir a vontade a que era obrigado, havia dor naqueles olhos vermelhos de tal forma que Sasuke se perguntou se ele lamentava o que estava fazendo, o corte rápido na garganta era tudo que podia garantir ao oponente, uma morte rápida. Não perdeu muito tempo em tais especulações, a luta seguinte era de Naruto e sentiu a garganta secar com a ansiedade do que estava por vir, temia que algum dia fosse o loiro a se encontrar no chão e a encarar aqueles polegares virados para baixo que sentenciariam sua morte. Confiava o bastante nas habilidades dele, mas, caso esse dia chegasse, não tinha a menor ideia de como seria sua reação.  
O pesado portão de ferro se ergueu deixando a figura esguia usando a tradicional armadura dos gladiadores adentrar a arena sendo recebido por palmas e gritos fervorosos. Mesmo da distância que se encontrava podia vê-lo sorrir de volta para a multidão e acenar entusiasticamente. Ele aguardou no centro da arena enquanto os demais portões se abriam. Dois guerreiros relativamente jovens se juntaram ao loiro, avançando já com a intenção de atacar, Sasuke os observou enquanto as lâminas se cruzavam contra o pilo de Naruto e soube que aquilo ainda não era a surpresa pela qual aguardava. Não passava de um aquecimento.   
Naruto empurrou o primeiro para trás com um chute e virou-se para o segundo que portava uma rede e um tridente. Deixou que o braço fosse envolvido pela fibra resistente e aproveitou-se disso para puxar o adversário para mais perto, acertando uma cabeçada que o fez recuar cambaleante enquanto girava o pilo com as mãos e batia para longe o tridente. O primeiro havia se recuperado e voltou para o ataque. Naruto puxou a rede em seu braço, jogando o seu portador contra o colega e desceu o pilo como se fosse uma marreta, quebrando o cabo na cabeça dos adversários que caíram desacordados. Jogou a metade restante em sua mão para longe e se voltou para a multidão que vibrava, abrindo os braços como se fosse a estrela do espetáculo, o que de fato ele estava sendo.   
Outro portão se abriu e Sasuke não conseguiu conter a exclamação surpresa ao ver uma figura quadrúpede de pelos dourados saltar com agilidade e alcançar o loiro - que ainda estava distraído com a plateia - em apenas alguns pulos. As garras acertaram o braço e Sasuke sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, o medo percorrendo suas veias ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer a seguir. Para sua felicidade, Naruto se afastou, puxou o gládio do cinto e ignorou a dor que irradiava do braço ferido. O leão rosnou e exibiu os dentes em um claro aviso de que não estava de bom humor. Naruto riu e os dois se rodearam lentamente, a expectativa tomando o ar com a tensão que precedia o próximo movimento. Então esta era a maldita surpresa, Sasuke pensou. Claro que ele se sentiria tentado a enfrentar alguns leões logo após Sasuke mencioná-los casualmente uma semana atrás. Idiota como era, Sasuke já devia ter esperado algo assim vindo dele. E agora ele sentia na pele a consequência de sua escolha, porém, Naruto não era bobo de recuar, ainda mais quando se encontrava animado por uma luta.   
O grande felino avançou para o ataque e Naruto desviou com graça, quase dançando ao redor do leão enquanto tratava de aplicar os próprios golpes. Sangue escorreu do braço machucado ao apanhar a ponta do pilo que havia descartado e se voltar para o animal com ambas as mãos ocupadas. Atacou, atraindo o Leão para si, acertando os movimentos nas patas e ao longo da barriga e recebendo um feroz rugido ao acertar um golpe em um de seus olhos. O animal reagiu enraivecido, cego de um olho e com sangue obstruindo o outro, ele saltou, guiando-se apenas pelo cheiro de Naruto. Este, ao ver o salto, pulou para o lado e rolou sobre o próprio corpo, saindo do caminho. A multidão assistiu o leão saltar e se chocar contra uma das colunas que rodeavam a arena. A estrutura, já fraca pelas muitas pancadas recebidas em lutas anteriores, estremeceu, um pedaço se desprendeu caindo sobre o animal que levantava atordoado pela batida e soterrando-o em mármore branco. Naruto se voltou para o público e fez uma reverência.  
Sasuke não pode deixar de notar que mesmo com manchas de sangue pelo corpo, o sorriso que ele lançava a plateia era o mais sincero que conseguia produzir. Era impossível não se encantar. O maldito nem mesmo sabia o quanto era bonito, os olhos azuis brilhavam e o corpo esculpido pelo árduo treinamento parecia ainda mais evidenciado de tal forma que o coração de Sasuke acelerou ao observá-lo. Da arena, Naruto apontou para o camarote no exato lugar que se Sasuke encontrava em um gesto facilmente reconhecível de vitória. Uma careta se formou no rosto do moreno: bonito, mas petulante. Sentiu o próprio sorriso se desenhar no rosto, não deixaria aquilo ficar barato.  
***  
Havia um consenso geral sobre a grande cidade de Roma: os banhos com toda certeza seriam no futuro a oitava maravilha do mundo. Relaxar nas termas após um dia longo de treinamento e descansar os músculos na água quente não tinha preço. Sasuke afundou o corpo na banheira apoiando os braços na beirada de pedra, apreciando o fato de que, por conta do seu status, eles tinham privacidade. Suspirou, satisfeito, ao sentir a tensão se desfazer e abriu os olhos ao ouvir o som da aproximação de Naruto. Não pode deixar de olhar os rastros de garras em seus braços, agora quase curados, mas que certamente deixariam cicatrizes – Naruto não se importava, já tinha tantas então de que lhe importaria mais uma? – e o olhar percorreu toda a forma do corpo, se detendo no colar de jade que se assentava entre as clavículas, o qual lhe dissera uma vez ser presente da família a qual havia morrido há muito tempo na guerra.  
― Essas toalhas são horríveis, devia dizer para o seu irmão trocá-las ou alguém pode acabar se cortando com essa aspereza toda.  
Sasuke tentou não encarar o corpo nu que tinha diante de si, a toalha pendurada no ombro e os braços apoiados nas laterais, totalmente inconsciente do quão gostoso era. Sentia uma ânsia de tocá-lo, tanto que as mãos tremiam com a força que fazia para contê-las no lugar e, sem saída, afundou-as na água também enquanto assistia Naruto entrar na banheira e esticar o corpo até que suas pernas se tocassem. Sasuke ficou feliz pelo calor das termas, podia colocar a culpa do rosto vermelho nele e não no fato do roçar das panturrilhas que quase lhe faziam querer pular em cima do outro. Controlando-se, tentou iniciar uma conversa que mantivesse os pensamentos longe do corpo de Naruto.  
― Um diplomata trouxe uma caixa de sais de banho para o meu irmão uma vez. Até hoje tenho certeza de que nenhum foi usado.  
O loiro riu e jogou a cabeça para trás, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados e tirando-os do rosto. Deu uma boa espiada em Sasuke que parecia ter o olhar desfocado no teto, certamente perdido em pensamentos, e teve uma ideia.  
― Ei, Teme, o que acha de uma aposta?  
Isso atraiu a atenção de Sasuke que voltou a encará-lo. O sorriso convencido que ele ostentava na face lhe irritou, mas pela postura dele, podia prever que coisa boa não viria por aí.   
― No que está pensando? – O sorriso de Naruto aumentou, sabia que ele nunca recuaria de uma aposta.  
― Se conseguir pegar a tal caixa de sais de banho que o seu irmão ganhou, pode me pedir qualquer coisa por um dia.  
― Qualquer coisa? – O moreno estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.  
― Só se conseguir trazê-la antes que eu termine meu banho. Caso contrário, você vai me dever duas vitorias. – Pôde ver a negação em seu rosto, com duas vitorias Naruto passaria a frente no placar que eles disputavam e ficaria insuportável por semanas. Porém, a oferta era tentadora demais para ser rejeitada.  
― O azar é seu. – Disse para Naruto, saindo da água e já se encaminhando para onde havia deixado as roupas.  
― Nem pense nisso. Se meu futuro está sendo apostado aqui, o seu também deve ser. Não queremos deixar as coisas injustas não é mesmo? – Sasuke o encarou sem entender a que ele se referia. O loiro explicou. ― Você irá pegar os sais, mas tudo que pode levar é uma dessas toalhas horríveis e desconfortáveis.  
Não pôde evitar a careta que tomou seu rosto.   
― Não me diga que tem medo de ser pego, Teme? – Não podia dar para trás, não quando ele lhe falava com aquela voz rouca e provocante.  
― Só nos seus sonhos. – Amarrou a toalha que ele lhe estendia na cintura e partiu, ouvindo as risadas atrás de si.  
― Não me espere aqui quando voltar de mãos vazias. – O loiro gritou antes que a porta fosse fechada entre eles.  
Percorreu o corredor, agradecendo a todos os deuses por ele estar vazio, e se dirigiu ao quarto do irmão. Olhou cauteloso para ambos os lados antes de empurrar a porta e adentrar o recinto. O lugar era organizado, cada coisa em seu lugar sobre a mesa no canto, mapas enrolados, tinta e pena bem posicionados em caso de necessidade, além de uma pilha de papeis e documentos por assinar. Aquilo não o interessava. Passou pela enorme cama no centro do quarto e se dirigiu ao armário onde, certamente, o pacote contendo os sais estaria guardado. Afastou algumas roupas e, na prateleira mais baixa encontrou uma caixa verde amarrada com um laço o qual rapidamente desfez e a abriu, constatando pelo cheiro doce que era aquilo que buscava.  
Sasuke sentiu o coração pular no peito ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta girar. Fechou a caixa dos sais rapidamente e se escondeu no armário, afastando as roupas ali presentes e fechando a porta bem a tempo de ver a silhueta do irmão adentrar o ambiente. Estava prestes a respirar aliviado quando notou que ele não estava sozinho. Barulhos de arfares e gemidos acompanharam a sua entrada e Sasuke observou com surpresa o mesmo escravo de cabelos escuros e olhos negros acompanhar o irmão com as bocas unidas e as mãos buscando o fecho da toga com pressa. Os olhos se arregalaram ao ver o irmão empurrar o gladiador contra a suntuosa cama no meio do quarto e retirar ele mesmo a peça de roupa.   
Itachi subiu na cama e foi acolhido pelas risadas maliciosas que Shisui soltava. Os olhos percorriam seu corpo sem pressa, se deliciando com a vista dos músculos bem formados enquanto um sorriso nascia em sua face. Um puta de um sorriso. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, em meio a um treinamento, o Uchiha mais velho fora seduzido: como apenas um escravo podia sorrir daquele jeito? Como conseguia pôr o corpo e a alma naquele repuxar de lábios e fazer com que o brilho nos olhos fosse algo real, palpável? Não era possível que pessoas comuns sorrissem assim, quanto mais um escravo. Itachi voltou para assistir os treinos outras vezes, sempre desviando o olhar ao perceber a atenção do outro sobre si, fingindo estar indiferente quando na verdade o que queria era estar mais perto. Porém, naquela sociedade, aparências e status estavam sempre a frente.   
Shisui não deixou passar tal atenção, perceptivo como era, se deliciava ao sentir os olhares sobre si. Itachi Uchiha não era um partido que se jogasse fora, não com seus compridos cabelos negros e olhos escuros que muitos definiam como indiferentes, mas que Shisui podia ver brilhar uma força de vontade férrea e um desejo ardente. E ele queria ver até onde aquele desejo iria. Por isso, passou a corresponder os olhares e a provocar sempre que tinha uma chance. Seduzi-lo havia sido fácil, o fizera sem ao menos notar. Agora seduzir sua vontade, ah, isso sim levara tempo e investimento. Então, em uma noite, as batidas apressadas lhe acordaram e cada centímetro de sua pele parecia saber o que estava por vir.   
E agora, provando os frutos do seu resultado, pensava no quanto o esforço investido valera a pena. O sorriso relampejou pelo rosto, malicioso, provocante, e a boca correu pelo peito desnudo, os dedos já fechados ao redor de sua ereção. Não pensou duas vezes antes de colocá-lo na boca, chupando toda a extensão que podia, os lábios voltando a glande sempre que esta emitia o pré-gozo, a boca sorvendo-o como uma droga da qual necessitava.   
Sasuke assistia a tudo silencioso, parte sua estava chocada ao ver o irmão cometer tais atitudes indecentes com um escravo. Um escravo! Ele só podia ter ficado louco. Mas, por outro lado, não conseguia desviar o olhar da dança sensual que existia entre os corpos. Era como se eles competissem para ver quem seduziria o outro primeiro e, pelo que pôde perceber, o irmão perdera por completo e aceitou sem reclamar enquanto o pênis do parceiro se introduzia em si. Desviou os olhos, agora envergonhado, notando a ereção que estava evidente contra o tecido branco da toalha. Ótimo! Era tudo o que precisava agora!   
Espremeu-se mais contra o canto do armário, decidido a não mais espiar e tentou ignorar os ruídos ofegantes, os nomes chamados e os gemidos que preenchiam o outro cômodo. Apertou os sais de banho na mão, tentando se concentrar no cheiro que eles exalavam e se perguntou se Naruto ainda o estaria esperando no banho esse tempo todo. Duvidava muito. O pensamento trouxe de volta a imagem de um Naruto totalmente nu, o corpo molhado, as gotas de água escorrendo sinuosas pela pele, e sentiu seu pênis latejar, implorando que fosse adiante. Fechou os olhos e sentou no chão, abraçando o corpo e desejando com todas as forças que aquilo acabasse logo para que pudesse fugir e voltar as termas.   
Ao fim de vários minutos, os sons ofegantes diminuíram e se tornaram uma breve conversa. A porta se abriu uma vez e Sasuke espiou pela brecha do armário, vendo o gladiador sair. O irmão ajeitou a toga e olhou em volta, um sorriso de canto brincando nos lábios, antes de segui-lo para fora.  
Esperou mais alguns minutos após o irmão sair apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém mais apareceria e voltou as termas, agora vazias, decepcionado e talvez um pouco aliviado por não encontra Naruto ali o esperando, mas decididamente irritado por ter perdido a aposta por culpa do irmão. Agora Naruto tinha seus dois pontos e Sasuke ficara sem o seu “qualquer coisa que quiser”. A vida não era justa. Olhou para baixo e suspirou. Antes de tudo, precisava lidar com o seu pequeno problema.  
***  
Aguentou por dias. As cenas que havia presenciado rondando sua cabeça nas horas mais inoportunas, como por exemplo durante um treino no qual Naruto se livrara da proteção do peitoral e ficara de tronco nu, as imagens lhe instigando, alimentando a vontade de deslizar as mãos pelas costas largas dele e sentir a textura das cicatrizes ali marcadas. Chega! Balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa inútil de se livrar dos pensamentos, fossem estes lembranças ou mesmo suas próprias fantasias. Agarrou a espada e partiu para o campo de treinamento. A noite já estava avançada então tinha a certeza de que não seria incomodado. Praticou golpe após golpe, fatiando os bonecos de treino como eles fossem o alvo de sua raiva. Perdeu-se na fúria descontrolada e na sensação de colocar tudo aquilo para fora, de cuidar de todos os assuntos com a ponta da espada. Tão imerso na luta como estava, não percebeu a aproximação de um certo loiro que imediatamente mudara o seu caminho ao vê-lo lutar.  
― Você esta esquisito. Definitivamente esquisito. – Naruto o assistiu decapitar o quarto boneco de treino seguido antes de anunciar sua presença. ― O que o pobre boneco te fez? – Por dias Sasuke havia estado mais calado que o normal e respondia às perguntas com cada vez menos palavras. O loiro temia que ele tivesse pego alguma doença, e conferira bem o corpo dele durante o banho para ter certeza que não havia nenhum sintoma visível. Não havia. O que queria dizer que o mal que lhe assolava era uma questão muito mais psicológica do que física. Bom, não era como se não houvesse aproveitado a chance de examiná-lo por completo. Ao ver que não obteria resposta, insistiu. ― Vai me contar o que aconteceu?  
A hesitação apenas lhe deu certeza de que havia algo. Permaneceu onde estava, aguardando ele reunir vontade suficiente e finalmente soltar.  
― Eu flagrei meu irmão com um escravo. – O loiro franziu a testa, sem entender a relevância daquilo e o porquê de tal fato o estar perturbando de tal forma.  
― E o que tem demais nisso? Não estamos aqui agora, você e um escravo. – Sasuke soltou mais um suspiro e desviou o foco dos olhos azuis que o encaravam.  
― Não esse tipo de interação. Algo um pouco mais... selvagem.  
Naruto riu ao vê-lo relutar com as palavras e se aproximou, deixando a espada de lado. Agora sim havia entendido sobre o que ele falava, mas preferia se fazer de confuso e assistir as suas reações.   
― Do que está falando, Teme? Por que essa afobação toda de ter flagrado seu irmão?   
― Você não entende, Dobe! Ele é da elite! O comandante do coliseu! Não devia ter relações com um escravo! - Sasuke largou a espada, agora irritado. Deu as costas a Naruto, o desejo gritando de continuar batendo e lutando crescendo dentro de si, e forçou os pés a refazerem o caminho até o quarto. Lá ele estaria seguro. Ou assim pensava. Não contava com a teimosia do loiro e de como ele o seguiria somente para continuar a conversa. Naruto fechou a porta atrás de si e observou Sasuke andar de um lado para o outro no meio do aposento.  
― Ah não? – A sobrancelha loira se ergueu e ele se aproximou impedindo-o de continuar andando em círculos, os passos macios e sem fazer barulho adquiridos com os anos de treinamento. ― E você, Teme? Pode se relacionar com escravos?  
― É diferente. – Sasuke fechou a cara. Não queria discutir mais uma vez com Naruto. Teria de lembra-lo que o irmão era o líder atual da família, enquanto ele não passava de uma mera seguridade para casos futuros. Os braços do loiro se fecharam a sua volta e ele acolheu o calor bem-vindo, sentindo o corpo relaxar com o toque das costas em seu peito.  
― É exatamente igual. – A voz dele sussurrou em seu ouvido, os olhos azuis escureceram tomados pela decisão que há muito vinha se formando em sua mente, mas que agora, finalmente se transformavam em ações. E ele contava que elas valessem mais do que as palavras. ― Vai me dizer que não sente essa vontade? – Desceu a cabeça e plantou um beijo demorado no pescoço do outro, satisfeito ao sentir a pele se arrepiar. - Esse desejo de mais do que batalhar e competir? – Umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar os beijos, subindo pelo pescoço até estar com a boca no lóbulo de sua orelha. Sasuke não o afastou, o corpo recusava-se a obedecer. Afinal, aquele era Naruto, aquele a quem confiaria a própria vida.   
Naruto desistiu da conversa ao sentir o corpo dele amolecer sobre suas mãos e deixou que as ações assumissem a tarefa de passar tudo o que sentia no momento. Exatamente como nas lutas, onde eles se entendiam através da troca de golpes, naquele quarto através dos toques esperava que também o pudessem fazer.  
O coração de Sasuke batia acelerado no peito e, mesmo tentando demonstrar que não sentia nada com aquilo, sua cabeça se inclinou, oferecendo o pescoço aos lábios dele, rendido por completo. A risada rouca em seu ouvido foi a recompensa. Sasuke sentiu as mãos de Naruto percorrerem seu corpo e se infiltrarem por dentro da toga, as unhas curtas arranhando a pele das costas e os dedos traçando o desenho dos músculos do peito antes de prenderem seus mamilos entre eles. Não entendia porque estava tão entregue, porque seu corpo se recusava a obedecer ao mais simples dos comandos: se afastar. Era um membro da elite também, afinal. Não devia ter esse tipo de contato com um escravo. Mas não podia negar a imensa atração que sentia pelo outro. Não agora quando podia senti-la dominar cada nervo que possuía e despertar um certo amiguinho adormecido.   
Foi só então quando o rosto dele desceu contra o seu e as bocas se encontrarem que ele entendeu que não poderia mais fugir daquilo. Os lábios arderam com o contato, acendendo uma chama em seu âmago e o fogo correu pelas veias, incendiando cada pedaço de si e o fazendo desejar mais e mais. Os sentimentos e desejos que tanto empurrara para o lugar mais profundo do seu interior, agora estavam livres. E, se dependesse deles, Sasuke queimaria, mas queimaria de bom prazer. As bocas se afastaram, ofegantes, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelas mordidas que o loiro ali depositara. Fechou os olhos e permitiu que um suspiro escapasse ao sentir ser virado. Agora se encontravam frente a frente, as mãos de Naruto em suas costas o traziam para mais perto e ele se agarrou aos ombros dele ao sentir as ereções serem pressionadas. O gemido que escapou fez o loiro sorrir satisfeito e escorregar o broche que prendia a vestimenta, abrindo-a.  
― Acho que eu devo agradecer por essas togas saírem tão fáceis. – Naruto riu, descendo a boca pelo pescoço de Sasuke e roçando os lábios na nuca. O corpo quente e a pele queimada pelos treinos sob o sol escaldante parecia estar por toda parte.   
Sasuke sentiu ser empurrado pelo quarto até suas pernas baterem contra a beirada da cama e foi a sua vez de sorrir ao se inclinar para trás e prender os dedos na roupa que o outro ainda vestia, puxando-o contra si. Entregando-se as sensações que tomavam seu corpo ao sentir os dedos dele o explorarem, Sasuke deixou que as barreiras de status que ainda o prendia tombassem por terra. Tudo o que importava agora eram os lábios de Naruto a percorrerem seu corpo e as mãos que lhe tocavam o íntimo. Algo na risada dele o despertou para o estado de submissão que se encontrava. Ah, não ia aceitar aquilo. Não daquele modo. Cerrou a mão na nuca, agarrando os fios loiros e puxou a boca contra a sua, enlaçando as pernas ao redor do corpo de Naruto e o forçando a inverter as posições.   
― Não pode ficar com toda a diversão, não é mesmo, Dobe?  
Abriu a toga dele e desceu os lábios para marcar cada centímetro da pele. Estava determinado a ouvi-lo gemer. Queria arrancar cada suspiro daqueles lábios tal qual ele fizera consigo. Seguindo o que vira durante o flagra do irmão, rebolou sobre o colo dele e foi recompensado com o gemido rouco que deixou seus lábios. As mãos de ambos passeavam pelos corpos, apertando, arranhando, ávidas por marcarem aquela pele como sua. Sasuke deslizou os dedos pelas cicatrizes costuradas ao corpo de Naruto e sentiu o arrepio que percorreu a coluna dele. O desejo presente nas ações os tornava desajeitados quando enfim as mãos se desfizeram dos últimos pedaços de pano que ainda os cobriam. As ereções se tocavam como se fossem as espadas que cruzavam durante os combates, e o atrito, o arrastar alternado entre lentidão e afoiteza os fazia gemer sem controle. As mãos se fecharam em torno das ereções, em uma masturbação dupla. As bocas se encontraram, tentando se devorar com a mesma ferocidade com que se tocavam, partindo-se somente ao Sasuke sentir Naruto massagear seus testículos.  
Pareciam que continuavam competindo, os olhos cerrados, as faces rubras e o deslizar dos corpos suados em uma tentativa de ver quem obteria mais prazer. Quem seria aquele que arrancaria o êxtase do outro primeiro. Naruto acelerou os movimentos da mão já sentindo a tensão que tomava conta do corpo de enquanto ele própria se arremetia contra a mão que o masturbava. A cabeça se inclinou para trás, os lábios abertos sorvendo o ar necessitado, enquanto a onda pura de prazer acometia o corpo e seu líquido se derramava sobre a barriga de Sasuke que lhe sorria vitorioso. Maldito teme, pensou entre a nuvem ébria que acometia sua mente e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, trocando a mão pela boca úmida. A saliva escorreu enquanto ele o chupava.   
A mão em seu cabelo e os gemidos e palavrões ditos o incentivavam a continuar. Sentiu a contração do corpo dele enquanto sua boca era preenchida pelo sêmen que denunciava o orgasmo. Lambeu os lábios, sentindo o líquido escorrer pelo canto da boca a qual foi rapidamente tomada pelos beijos urgentes de Sasuke. O empurrou novamente contra a cama e deitou o corpo com cuidado sobre o dele. Os braços ao seu redor e o peito sobre o qual se apoiava tinham a temperatura perfeita. O sorriso meio convencido naquele rosto juntamente com o brilho de desafio que voltava aos olhos escuros eram a visão mais bela que já tivera na vida.  
― Ainda acha que uma relação com um escravo não vale a pena? – A risada rouca que ele soltava fazia o estômago de Sasuke se contrair em expectativa. Aproveitou o momento de descuido e passou as pernas pela cintura de Naruto sentando o corpo sobre ele.  
― Não. – Sussurrou descendo o rosto, provocando. ― Mas aposto que consigo fazer melhor. – As mãos de Naruto subiram por suas coxas e apertaram sua bunda e ele sorriu, malícia e desafio se espalhando nos lábios.   
― É o que veremos. – Sorriu animado pelo novo desafio. E esse, fazia questão de ganhar.


End file.
